Vacaciones Inesperadas
by Sorachi22
Summary: Nuestras amadas Seiyuus reciben algunos dias de descanso y Kussun tiene una gran idea de cómo aprovechar estos pocos días. ¿Qué esperar de nueve amigas viajando juntas y Kussun dirigiendo un coche?... ( JolKs y SoraPile)


nuestras amadas séyuu reciben algunos días de descanso y Kussun tiene una gran idea de cómo aprovechar estos pocos días. ¿Qué esperar de nueve amigas viajando juntas y Kussun dirigiendo un coche?

\- ¡Cierto, chicas, eso es todo por hoy! - La coreógrafa habló y las nueve mujeres se dejaron caer en el suelo de cansancio. Todas respirando profundamente. - ¡Wow, cuánto exagero! ¡Ustedes ya tuvieron ensayos más pesados, y no se quedaron en ese estado! - Dijo incrédula.

\- ¡Pero en esos ensayos no era en el verano! - Se quejó Soramaru.

\- ¡Pero el aire acondicionado está encendido! -replicó la coreógrafa.

\- ¡Aún así, es verano! Y el aire acondicionado estar conectado no cambia el hecho de que está 40 ° grados allá afuera ... - Sora continuó remullando y acostada en el suelo. La coreógrafa golpeó una de las manos en la frente.

\- ¡Entonces, tengo buenas noticias para ustedes! - el director llegó dando un comunicado. Todos se voltearon hacia él para prestar atención. - Tendremos una semana de descanso.

\- ¡Sabía que estaría de nuestro lado, Dios! - Shikaco conmemoró y recibió una mirada de reprobación del director.

\- Continuando ... Todavía tenemos algunos meses para el próximo live. Y como ustedes ya saben buena parte de la coreografía, no vemos problema en algunos días de descanso. - Él anunció sonriendo. - Bueno, eso es sólo! Hasta luego. - las chicas se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza con la escena que vieron, el director saliendo mientras hacía unos pasos de baile extraños. La coreógrafa y los staffs que estaban en la sala de baile se retiraron.

\- ¡Descanso, yay ! - Emitsun celebró dando un salto.

\- ¿Quién está de acuerdo en pasar en una heladería que tiene aquí cerca cuando salimos? - Pile preguntó. Todas se levantaron las manos.

\- ¡Ah, voy a tomar una botella de agua para mí, esperan un momento! - Mimorin salió corriendo de la habitación, buscando la máquina de venta electrónica más cercana.

-Estos días de descanso vinieron en buena hora.- Nanjou confesó.

\- Estoy de acuerdo ... menos cosas para hacer en mi agenda. - Rippi habló arreglando sus cosas.

Mientras tanto, Mimorin tomó una botella de agua en la máquina y cuando volvía a donde las otras estaban, oyó la voz entusiasta del director. Ella llegó más cerca y se escondió.

¡Querida, puede reservar el hotel y arreglar nuestras maletas y la de los niños, vamos a poder viajar esta semana! - Mimorin se ahogó con una parte del agua y cospó otra. - Claro que conseguí unos días de descanso. ¡Hasta luego, amor de mi vida!

"¿Entonces quiere decir que sólo nos dio algunos días de descanso para poder viajar con su familia ?! ¡Qué malandro! "- Mimorin salió del escondite y volvió a la sala de baile. 

Mimo-chan, usted fue a comprar una botella de agua para beber, o para bañarse con ella? - Sora preguntó jugando al ver el estado de su amiga.

\- Me encantó ... - Mimorin mojó un poco la mano, y salpicó agua en Sora. - Acabo de descubrir que el director sólo nos dio unos días de descanso para poder viajar con su familia. Ella habló volviendo a beber el resto del agua de la botella. Las otras no sabía si agradecían al director por ese hecho egoísta, o se quejaban por el mismo motivo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Mimorin? - Ucchi preguntó acercándose a la amiga.

\- Oí hablar al teléfono "Querida, arreglar las maletas, vamos a poder viajar!" - Mimorin intentó imitar la voz del director, arrancando risas de las otras.

Bueno, pero no es malo. - Emitsun habló, y todas concordaron.

\- ¿Ya podemos ir a la heladería, o vamos a quedarnos aquí y debatir más algún asunto? - Soramaru preguntó si se retiró de la sala. Cuando pasó por Mimorin, ella tiró a Sora por la mochila haciéndole volver unos pasos y caer con el trasero en el suelo, y corrió delante de ella. - Mimo-chan, vuelve aquí!

\- ¡Eso fue por el comentario innecesario! - Y Mimorin desapareció entre los corredores del estudio. Sora insultó a Mimorin hasta que vio una mano estirada en su dirección. Era Pile.

\- ¡Vamos! Quiero luego mi helado. - Soramaru miró la sonrisa de Pile y también sonrió. Tomó su mano y se levantó. - Creo que hoy quiero chocolate!

\- ¿Y por qué me está diciendo eso? - Vio Pile caminando un poco delante de ti. Pile se volvió la cabeza para encarar a Sora.

-¡Porque es usted que va a pagar el mío! - Pile guiño um ojo. Sora sintió su cara calentarse. - Te dejo elegir la cobertura. - Sora paró de andar y quedaba mirando a Pile alejándose. No había entendido nada, sólo que tendría que pagar el de Pile. Hasta que percibió que se estaba quedando atrás.

\- ¡Pile, espere!

-¿Qué cara es esa, Kussun? - Nanjou preguntó cuando percibió que Kussun estaba demasiado quieta.

\- ¡Nan-chan! ¡He tenido una idea! - Nanjou hacía una cara de quien no entendió. - ¡Vamos todas a viajar!

\- ¿Qué? - Y aún seguía sin entender.

\- ¡Vamos a usar esos días que nos dieron, y vamos a viajar juntos! - Kussun saltaba de alegría. - Rippi! Shika-chan! Ucchi! ¡Emitsun!

\- Kussun, estamos aquí cerca, no hay que gritar! - Rippi se quejó.

_ ¡Vamos luego! - Kussun salió corriendo. - Tengo una propuesta para todas! ¡Vamos! - las otras cuatro miraron a Nanjou.

\- Ella explica en la heladería, vamos! - Todas asintieron y fueron hacia la salida.

Llegando allí, Mimorin, Soramaru y Pile habían guardado una mesa que tenía suficientes lugares para todas. Ellos se acomodaron.

\- ¿Quién se postuló para hacer los pedidos? - Me preguntó, y levantó el brazo de Sora que estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Vaya tú! - Soramaru bajó el brazo.

¡Usted que levantó el brazo, no yo! - Mimorin se reía. Soramaru bufó y se levantó de su lugar.

\- Shika-chan, vamos conmigo! - Sora arrastró a Shikaco también. 

¿Por qué yo también? - Shikaco lloró.

¿Por qué necesito ayuda para traer los helados. - Sora explicó. - ¿Vas a querer de qué? - Todas dijeron los sabores que querían. Y Soramau y Shikaco fueron en busca de los helados.

-Y entonces, Kussun, cuál es la propuesta? - Emitsun preguntó.

\- Propuesta, ¿qué propuesta? - Pile indagó confusa.

\- Vamos a esperar hasta que Soramaru y Shikaco vuelvan. - Kussun decía con una gran sonrisa.

\- Me está dejando curiosa con tanto misterio. - Ucchi dijo ansiosa. Mimorin cogió el teléfono de Sora que estaba en la mochila de ella y comenzó a tomar un montón de foto de sí misma, y luego Pile se unió a las fotos. Rippi vio, y también se unió a las fotos. Pronto todas estaban tomando foto con el celular de Soramaru.

\- Ahora vamos a dejarlo en el lugar que estaba ... - antes de guardar, Mimorin cambió la foto de la pantalla de bloqueo, donde estaba ella estirando lengua. Guardó y cerró la bolsa. - ¡Ella va a adorar la sorpresa que hicimos para ella!

-Cuando Soramaru ve que has cambiado la foto del perfil de uno de los juegos de ella, ella va a enloquecer! - Rippi habló bajo, pero fue suficiente para que todas escuchar y se rieron.

\- ¿Quién va a enloquecer? - Sora preguntó. Ella y Shikaco estaban con varios helados. Las otras siete se helaron con la posibilidad de que Soramaru haya visto la travesura con su teléfono celular. - Van a quedarse ahí paradas, o nos van a ayudar con esos helados - ellas suspiraron aliviada, y cogieron sus respectivos helados. Sora se sentó entre Mimorin y Pile, y ofreció un helado a Pile. - Chocolate con corbetura de fresa, espero que no te importa.

-¡Oh, gracias, Sora! - Pile sonrió y empezó a comer el helado alegremente. Soramaru sonrió de vuelta y cuando empezó a comer su helado, fue interrumpida por dos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo.

\- Soramaru ~, mi amiga del alma - Mimorin frota su rostro contra el de Sora.

\- ¿Qué quieres esta vez, Mimo-chan? - Sora preguntó cansada. Sólo quería degustar de su helado en paz.

\- Nee, Soramaru, ¿puedo tener un pedazo de su helado? - Mimorin estaba con los ojos brillando.

-¡Tú tienes el tuyo, entonces sale de encima! - Sora apartó a Mimorin para finalmente concentrarse en su deseado helado. Ella vio de inmediato que Mimorin iba a hablar algo, entonces comenzó a comer el helado rápidamente. - ¡Ouch! ¡Fue demasiado rápido! - Sora hizo una mueca. Tenía sentido un dolor agudo por el hielo.

-¡Kyahhh! - Mimorin gritó y Sora se rió. - Tokui Sora, ¿cómo se atreve a poner wasabi en mi helado? - Mimorin golpeó el brazo de Soramaru mientras se quejaba de cuán amargo estaba el sabor.

-¿Ya puede hablar de la propuesta ahora? - Emitsun preguntó entusiasmada. Kussun asintió.

\- ¿Qué propuesta? - preguntó Shikaco.

\- Vamos ... Viajar juntos, qué tal? - Kussun sugirió emocionada.

¿Viajar juntas? ¿Como asi? - Rippi indagó confusa.

-Decidimos a donde queremos ir, y vamos a pasar unos días viajando. - Kussun explicó. - ¡Yo conduzco!

\- ¡No cabremos las nueve en su coche, Kussun! - Nanjou retrucó.

\- Podemos alquilar un coche lo suficientemente grande para todas nosotras! Si quieres vamos mañana mismo! - Kussun estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea. Nanjou suspiró, sentía que varios problemas surgieron, pero era divertido ver a Kussun tan animada.

\- Ah ... No estoy libre hasta el sábado. - Ucchi habló molesta, ella había gustado de la Idea. Hoy todavía era quinta, y tendría el resto de la semana ocupada.

\- ¡Somos dos! - Rippi habló. Soltó un suspiro y bajó la cabeza triste.

-Yo tengo un programa de radio mañana ... - Mimorin murmuró.

-Mañana tengo un photoshoot programado. - Shikaco terminó de ver su agenda en el celular y bufó bajo.

-¿Alguien tiene algún compromiso hasta la semana que viene? - Emitsun preguntó mirando a todas.

\- ¡Estoy libre! - Sora levantó una mano.

\- ¡Yo también estoy! - Pile habló.

\- ¡Estoy seguro de que estoy libre! - Kussun habló y miró a Nanjou, esperando su respuesta. - Nan-chan?

\- Estoy libre hasta el martes ... Tengo ensayo con FripSide la semana que viene.

\- Rippi, Ucchi, Shika-chan y Mimorin nos encontramos el domingo en el lugar donde estaremos y aprovechamos el resto de los días, ¿qué tal? - Kussun sugirió. Ellos asintieron. - Mañana temprano pasaré en la casa de cada una ... - miró a Nanjou, Emitsun, Pile y Sora. - ¡Entonces estén listas!

-¿Qué tipo de ropa ... o mejor, a dónde vamos? - Nanjou preguntó.

-En ese calor ... Vamos a ... - Kussun miró cómplice a Pile. Pile entendió lo que ella quiso decir.

-¡Playa! - Pile abrazó a Kussun. Las dos riendo.

-¡Entonces ropa ligera ... y Bikinis~! - Las dos estaban prácticamente saltando de alegría en la silla.

\- Playa ... sol ... ... - Sora suspiró.

No es que ella no le guste la playa, por el contrario, le encanta. El problema es que siempre sale quemada. Hizo una mueca cuando recordó la última vez que se quemó en la playa, no durmió derecho por una semana.

-¿Qué cara es esa, Soramaru? ¿No le gusto? - Emitsun preguntó.

\- No es eso. Es que siempre me siento muy quemada ... es doloroso. - Sora lloró.

\- Soramaru, ya existe un producto llamado "protector solar"! Es muy eficaz. Tú deberías intentarlo. - Mimorin provocó.

\- Yo uso protector, su idiota. - Soramaru golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza de Mimorin.- Pero salgo quemada de la misma manera ... - Sussurró la última parte.

-¿Qué playa iremos? - Pile preguntó. Kussun hizo una idea de pensativa por un tiempo.

\- Voy a buscar una y luego les aviso. Dejen todo conmigo.

Después de hablar un poco más. Ellas salieron de la heladería y se despidieron. Kussun y Pile decidieron ir de compras. Pensaron que nuevos bikinis y ropa nueva también serían una buena idea. Las otras siete fueron para sus respectivas casas.

\- ¡Muy bien! - Sora se arrojó en el sofá de su casa. - Hora de ... - Ligó el teléfono y vio la pantalla de bloqueo con la foto de Mimorin estirando la lengua. - ¡Ya le dije que no tocara mis cosas!

Ella fue a elegir otra foto en la galería y vio que estaba llena de fotos nuevas, con las siete tomando fotos en su móvil. - Maldita Mimorin ... - Escogió una foto y abrió uno de sus juegos. Luego vio que su foto de perfil estaba cambiada a una ... - M ... Mi ... MIMORINNN !

No muy lejos de allí, Mimorin se rió descontrolada, imaginando que Soramaru ya había descubierto todo y estaba maldeciendo su décima encarnación, descendencia o sea lo que esté relacionado con Mimorin.


End file.
